vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Saga
|-|Saga= |-|Evil Saga= |-|Gemini Surplice= Summary Gemini Saga (ジェミニのサガ or Jemini no Saga) is the Gold Saint in the constellation Gemini in Saint Seiya and serves as the main villain of the Sanctuary Arc of the original series, posing as The Pope of The Sanctuary. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 3-B with Galaxian Explosion | At least 3-C, 3-B with Galaxian Explosion Name: Gemini Saga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 21 (Episode G), 28 - 32 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Holy Pope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Energy Blasts, Forcefields, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Sense Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Absorption (Can absorb sunlight, and generate sunlight into attacks), Precognition (by reading the stars), True Flight/Levitation, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), and Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Can destroy a galaxy with ease, while holding back tremendously), Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion (At full power, the Galaxian Explosion is comparable to numerous galaxies being disintegrated) | At least Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion Speed: Massively FTL+ (Reacted to Aiolos' attacks), Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | At least Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Survived an attack from Pegasus Seiya which overpowered his own Galaxian Explosion and was left with only superficial wounds) | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Galactic, Intergalactic with Galaxian Explosion, Universal / Cross Dimensional with Another Dimension Standard Equipment: Gemini Gold Cloth/Gemini Surplice. A Golden Dagger that can kill Gods. Intelligence: Gemini Saga is a skilled fighter. He impersonated the Pope of the Sanctuary for many years with minor suspicions among Saints, fulfilling diplomatic relations with several countries and manipulating wars behind the scenes. Also has shown high level illusion resistance and immunity repeatedly breaking Virgo Shaka’s illusions easily as well as resisting Gemini Kanon’s too. Weaknesses: He has a evil side that may take control of him but likely never in a battle. (Doesn’t apply to post-Sanctuary arc Saga) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Galaxian Explosion:' An extremely concentrated and potent wave of destructive Cosmo. At its' full power, its' force is said to be comparable to that of numerous collapsing galaxies, leaving even Gold Saints completely overwhelmed by it. GE Explanation.jpg Galaxian Explosion.jpg *'Another Dimension:' Another powerful technique of Gemini Saga. Concentrating his Cosmos within the palm of his hands, Saga warps space and time, opening a tear between universes that sucks and transports the opponent to an unknown and inescapable dimension. Another Dimension.jpg *'Demon Emperor's Fist:' With a quick movement of hands, the Gemini Saint "splits" the air, opening a tear within the atmosphere. Then, through the vacuum opened by his fist, a thin, minuscule beam of energy moves at faster than light speeds, until it "pierces" the opponent's brain. This technique directly attacks the mind, allowing the Gemini Saint to manipulate actions and thoughts through suggestion. Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery Geminifeat2.jpg Geminifeat2part1.jpg Geminifeat2part2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Space Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toei Animation Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 3